An Unexpected Romance
by Null777
Summary: Aside from the constant video games, insults, and attitude, there was something about her he loved. Then again, she could say the feeling was mutual. First fanfic as well as first Katio x Gumi pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Evening folks. This is not my first story I have written, moreover my first story I have uploaded to the site. I hope that any and all can find it enjoyable.**

**Oh, and I do believe it's the very first Kaito x Gumi pairing? :D**

**Anyways, read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was early morning as everyone slept. Not a single soul stirred within the Vocaloid house- well... there was one person. <em>"HEADSHOT! How you like getting owned? Stupid noobs!" <em>

Gumi resided in her room at five in the morning, yelling at the random players over Y-Box Live. She grabbed a cup filled with an unknown sugary substance and chugged it down in what could have been record time.

As she slammed the cup down, she resumed her gaming. _"Like hell I'll party up with any of you noobs! I'll take on all of you!" _More common trash talk she had frequented.

As the sun started to show, another figure had risen awake. Kaito was always the first one up; if you exclude Gumi's all-nighters, that is. He made his way down the hall, heading towards a voice all to familiar to him. He slowly opened the door and witnessed Gumi screaming at the television.

Once again, the daily routine had repeated. Disregarding her current 'kill streak' in the game, he made his way over to the Y-Box and turned the console off. _"GAH! KAITO YOU IDIOT! I HAD A PERFECT KILL TO DEATH RATIO AND YOU JUST RUINED IT!" _Gumi whined. The taller figure had taken a look at the short girl; bloodshot eyes, trembling hands, a groggy tired look across her face; _"Go to bed, dammit." _She simply frowned at his response.

"_Luka's wedding starts later on and god forbid what would happen there should you not get your sleep." _He flicked her on the head as he passed by her. _"MEH... I don't want to go." _She replied, rubbing her head.

_"Why does she have to marry that stupid Gakupo guy anyways? He's a complete moron!" _Suddenly she had a worried expression on her face. _"Wait, he's not moving in with us is he?" _Kaito stopped and turned around, a frown thrown across his face.

_"I don't know what she sees in him, but if she loves him then so be it. They're getting married despite how stupid he may be. And no, they're not moving in with us. They're old enough to move into their own house." _Kaito scratched the back of his head and sighed, momentarily looking up at Gumi who now was the one with a frown on her face.

_"Bah! First Meiko left for that stupid Hiyama guy, now we have to lose Luka to that even stupider Gakupo? What's with everyone marrying idiots these days!" _Kaito simply flustered her hair around playfully._"Oh calm down. You still have me, Miku, the twins, Neru, Teto-" _

Gumi hit him on the head lightly. _"Yeah yeah, I get it. All the children are still here, wonderful" _She sighed as Kaito scratched his head.

_"Children? Gumi, you're only a year older then everyone excluding Miku and I." _The age group had gone as followed. Kaito, who was now the oldest of the house due to Luka leaving, is nineteen.

Miku falls a year short behind him at eighteen, while Gumi was seventeen, Neru and Teto sixteen, and both of the twins, who were only fourteen. _"Whatever. All the adults are leaving and soon I'm going to be stuck with all of these brats." _Gumi responded.

_"Oh calm down. Neither I nor Miku are leaving anytime soon so we're the only 'adults' you're going to be seeing for the while. Anyways, it's already five thirty. Go to bed" _Kaito replied.

A loud yawn was heard out of Gumi as she made her way over to her bed and sat upright. _"Yeah, yeah. Wedding and all that bunch, blah blah blah. Now get out, I want to sleep." _Kaito simply nodded and made his way out of her room.

As he walked down the hallway to the bathroom, he heard another yell from the opposite site of the hall. _"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" _The palm of his hand ever so lightly rested on his face. Miku just woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are with chapter two after quite a number of promised delays. I must apologize with any on all of those promises and at least shell out this chapter while I'm still up [5 AM]**

**Know that I do not have writer's block, but am just lazy. I have thought up some very good events for the plot so this chapter is more of a filler if anything else.**

**I'll try to update much more for now on!**

**-Aerkk**

**[Edit: The anime series I'm currently watching just finished downloading halfway through typing this chapter. As much as it tempts me to watch this show in HQ, I'M FNISHING DIS!]**

* * *

><p>"<em>Len you little brat!"<em> screamed Miku. This again was part of the daily routine within the house.

Either of the twins would wake up Miku in one of many obnoxious ways. Today wasn't any different from the others; in terms of waking the girl up, that is.

However, the worst was when BOTH of the twins would try to get her up at the same time. Miku is normally the 'sweet, kind, and caring' one within the house, but she was something completely different in the morning.

Kaito walked down the hallway and slowly opened Miku's door, peeking inside. Of course, he wasn't surprised to what he saw.

Miku was huddled under the covers away from Len; who was currently jumping on top of her.

"_Wake up Miku!"_ shouted the young boy. _"You have to get ready for the wedding and stuff." _

Suddenly, a short-lasted yelp was heard as Len went flying across the room and headfirst into the wall.

Kaito looked down at Len, who was currently dazed in his own little dreamland and back up at Miku. Of course, she had a nasty death glare thrown at Kaito which indicted that it would be best to leave.

Non-hesitatingly, Kaito immediately grabbed Len and dragged him out of the room, closing the door on the way out.

After many moments, the taller figure let out a deep drawn sigh and watched as Len slowly regained consciousness.

"_Ugh, what happened?" _Len asked, rubbing his head. Kaito just looked at him with a frown. _"You fell on your head."_

Len quickly realized the note of sarcasm and stuck out his tongue at his older peer. Kaito just rolled his eyes.

"_Must you pester Miku every day? You know it's always going to end up bad for you! And besides, the wedding doesn't start until much later on so everyone can sleep in."_

Len just looked up with a puzzled expression on his face. _"Not until LATER? Awwwww." _As always, he had that pouting look on his face.

"_Well, I'm going back to bed then! Wake me up when we need to go!" _And just like that, Len was gone in an instant.

Kaito stood there, already wanting to get away from everyone; and it wasn't even six yet!

Suddenly out of the blue, his stomach started rumbling. _'Bah... that's right, I never ate dinner last night. Then again, Rin was the one cooking...' _he thought to himself. Besides, pop rocks and cake mix isn't the most healthy choice for a meal.

Kaito slumped out of the hall and down the staircase that seemed to go on for ever so long, despite the fact that it wasn't even that high up.

Turning the corner to his left, he walked into the kitchen which had adjacent to the living room.

Opening the fridge, he would do the same thing he would every day.

Check the fridge for food, find nothing, close the fridge and check the pantry, find nothing, close the pantry and check the fridge again, repeating this two more times before he finally settled for some simple cereal.

He grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and the cereal from the pantry. Of course, without thinking, he would pour the cereal in the bowl before even getting the milk out.

It may not seem like a big deal, but this always proved problematic. _"DAMMIT! OUT OF MILK AGAIN!" _

What good would cereal be without milk?

Checking all around the room to make sure nobody had walked in, he carefully took the cereal from his bowl and poured it back into the cereal box.

This always resulted in the cereal flakes spilling all of the place as well as inside the box itself and not the bag.

"_KAITO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" _came a scream from the living room. Without warning, Kaito jumped and fell on the floor, startled.

He watched as his cereal bowl flew in the air and landed smack down on his face.

After a few several moments, he removed the bowl and looked up to see an angry Teto staring down at him.

"_Did you just put your bowl cereal back into the box cereal?" _the girl shouted. Kaito was the only one in the house who saw nothing wrong with this. For some reason, everyone saw this to be a crime.

"_Er, well I was just..."_ he quickly stood back up with a nervous grin across his face. Everyone else would yell out him for this later.

Taking a moment to look over the girl's shoulder and into the living room, he noticed that the couch was covered in blankets.

"_Uh, Teto, were you sleeping out here?" _he asked her questioningly. She frowned, already forgetting about the cereal incident, and trotted back over onto the couch.

"_Yeah, well... Neru wouldn't shut up with her snoring last night! For once I would actually like some quiet!" _she sighed then looked back up at Kaito.

"_Why isn't everyone else up? Don't we have to get ready for Luka's birthday party or something?" _she asked. Without hesitation, Kaito rested his head in his palm. Let's just say that Teto didn't have the highest attention span when it came to anything.

"_First of all, it's her wedding! And second, they aren't up because it doesn't start until much later."_ He laid across a sofa chair adjacent from the couch, with his long legs hanging over the edge.

Teto already became uninterested in the conversation and clicked on the television. It was on a news channel, talking about some guy named Sharlie Cheen and how he's losing or something like that.

Quickly bored, she flipped through the channels, spending no more that two seconds on each one of them.

This continued until Kaito became slightly annoyed. _"Just pick a channel already!"_ Teto just looked over and stuck her tongue at him. What was with that today?


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, blah blah blah.**

**I can at least say that you'll see some more interesting parts of the plot from here on out.**

**Read, review, enjoy, etcetera.**

* * *

><p>Hours had passed as many of the Vocaloids slowly started getting up. Much of the lot had gotten ready for Luka's wedding and left, that is except for two others.<p>

"_Gumi hurry up! We're gonna be late." _Kaito said waiting outside her door. The house was usually madness on days like this. Luckily, everyone else had left.

"_Hang on, I just need to find my shoes." _A voice said from the other side. Kaito simply sighed. Gumi wasn't considered the quickest when it was time to get ready.

After several moments she finally emerged from her room in a smooth, clean black dress that went just above her knees. _"How late are we?" _Gumi asked while trying to put on her necklace.

"_If we leave now, we won't miss the ceremony. Now come on, we need to go." _Kaito replied.

He made his way downstairs to the front door with Gumi trotting along beside him. _"Here." _He held out a sweatshirt offering it to Gumi. _"It's going to be cold later on and god forbid should you be whining about it the whole time."_ As he handed her the sweatshirt, he took note of of her shoes.

"_Trouble finding anything more formal there?" _Kaito asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

Of course, Gumi would always be the one to stand out at times like this. Then again, a girl in a black dress wearing a pair of low-top converse was pretty straightforward.

"_Oh shut up..." _ She said looking away, a faint blush across her face. He had to admit though, there was something uniquely cute about it. At least the shoes matched her dress.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After a relatively lengthy drive, they had made it just in time for the main ceremony. They had arrived at what appeared to be a very lush, garden-like park. It seems Luka wanted a very formal wedding.

Both Gumi and Kaito made their way to the ceremony, walking through the grand garden landscape. Tempted to stop and admire everything, Gumi had to occasionally be hurried by Kaito.

Eventually, they made it just in time to get a seat. They sat in the back row next to Len and Rin, who likely were up to no good.

The area in which the ceremony was taking place was very ornate with lots of foliage. Lush dark green grass, many interesting hedge patterns, and many other decorations of the sort.

As they sat, they both looked around and noticed there weren't many people there that they knew. They spotted Teto and Neru a few seats further up from them. Those two were the only ones in the house that were actually related to Luka so them being in the relative row was expected.

Everyone else was basically part of the ceremony itself. As the two waited, they had to shush the twins numerous times who were arguing over god knows what.

"_I told you, the sky is blue because of the ocean's reflection!" _Rin stated. _"NO NO NO! That doesn't explain why the ocean is blue! Why have you got to-" _Len was suddenly interrupted by Gumi's hand in his face. _"Both of you shut up! It's starting." _

Rin silently giggled at Len who was rubbing his cheek. The area got quiet and everyone turned to the back and watched as everything started to unfold.

The first one's walking down the aisle appeared to be the parents of Gakupo, the groom. Next followed Luka's parents.

Shortly after, the minister proceeded towards the alter from a side angle along with the groom and what appeared to be his best man, Kiyoteru.

Next followed all the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Both Gumi and Rin spotted Miku being one of them and gave her a light wave, which she returned. She looked relatively good due to the fact that the wedding's main colors were black and teal, which Miku blended with nearly perfectly.

Afterwards walked Meiko, who was lucky enough to be Luka's maid of honor. It was one of the few moments when everyone got to see her calm and elegant rather than loud and rambunctious.

Subsequently followed the ring bearer and flower girl who all the vocaloids knew to be Piko and Yuki. As always, Yuki was cheery as ever. Kaito cringed at the thought of them being replaced by the twins.

Finally after many moments, everything had gone dead silent. Everyone watched as the bride had finally walked out with her father.

Gumi was nearly bedazzled by her appearance. _"She looks beautiful."_ She muttered to Kaito. _"Yeah, that's because she's not wearing a pair of converse at a wedding." _He joked as Gumi lightly hit him on the head.

The many people who had attended the wedding sat and watch as the minister went through his amazingly boring speech. Sure it built suspense but sometimes everyone just wanted to slap the minister in the face and tell him to hurry up.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Eventually the ceremony ending and everyone attended the reception, which was on-site. Gumi and Kaito sat at the table with Teto, Neru, and both of the twins.

Of course Miku and Meiko got to sit at the 'Special' tables, which made Teto slightly jealous.

The day went on as the groom made his speech. Of course everyone laughed at his jokes when all of the vocaloids knew they were just laughing at how stupid he really is.

Once everything calmed a little bit, Miku went over to the 'cool kids table', as Len had named it, to talk with everyone. Gumi, getting bored as always, decided to go look around the place some more; after all, it was quite a fancy garden.

She proceeded into an area that was just about pure foliage, aside from a few benches and fountains. Peering around a hedge, she noticed someone also looking around that she hadn't seen for quite some time now.

"_Miki?"_ Gumi questioned. The crimson haired girl, who was just about Gumi's height, turned around to see what used to be her best friend before her.

It was typical of Miki to be here as she was a cousin to Gakupo and an old friend to all of the vocaloids.

"_What are YOU doing here?" _Miki asked bitterly. By now, Gumi knew that Miki was still mad at her for an argument that happened nearly a year ago.

"_What do you think?" _Gumi replied sweetly. She tried to keep her calm for many reasons. Miki simply sneered at her response. _"You think you just talk to me after what happened? Really Gumi?"_

Gumi just stood there, confused. 'It was just a stupid argument', she thought to herself. Just a stupid argument that separated her and her best friend.

"_Just go away. I don't want to deal with you right now." _With that, Miki proceeded to walk off.

"_Miki wait!"_ Gumi tried to grab her shoulder, but the other girl immediately turned around in an instant and pushed Gumi down on the ground.

"_What part don't you get Gumi?" _Miki noted in the same resenting manner as before. _"We're not friends anymore. End of story." _

Simply with that, the ruby eyed vocaloid walked off without care. Gumi sat there, inexpressible. '_It was just a stupid argument...'_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Back at the reception, the sun had already set as the night bore anew. Everyone was out and about chatting, dancing, having fun and all of the sort.

Kaito had remained at the table for a majority of the time conversing with Teto and Neru, eventually getting into a discussion about the plot behind Inception.

"_You see, when they go into the first dream of the dream, it multiplies the time frame which gradually increases as they proceed within the upcoming dreams. Therefore, they have more time to act before they go into limbo." _By now, Kaito had a group of kids sitting around listening.

"_But then what about the crazy lady who tried killing everyone? Wouldn't she die too?" _Neru asked. _"She already died." _Kaito replied. _"She was simply part of the protagonist's thoughts that he refused to let go." _

Everyone just sat with a confused expression on their face. _"I don't get it." _Remarked Yuki who was now sitting with them at their table. _"You'll know when you're older." _Kaito joked.

Looking around, he noticed someone was missing. _"Does anybody know where Gumi went off to?" _He asked. Meiko, who just started up on the wine overheard as she walked by. _"I saw her head off over there." _She noted, pointing towards a small pathway. _"Ah, okay. Thanks Meiko." _Kaito replied.

He stood up and went to go look for her. _"Still got a ways to go."_ He muttered to himself. It would always take Meiko a while to get drunk off of wine. She basically built up an immunity to alcohol.

As he started upon the pathway, he noted Miki as she walked by. She simply looked up at himthen immediately turned her head away. _'Hmph.'_ Kaito was more surprised to see her here but disregarded it.

Miki never did like him. Both her and Gumi would always be pranking him or trying to make his life annoying in some way. He could say that he was glad it didn't go on any more.

He walked through what seemed like a hedge maze as the sun drew down even lower. By now, the lamps which had lined the path turned on.

It took him a while of getting lost and frustrated, but he finally found Gumi. He walked towards her calling out her name. She didn't respond.

There sat a girl sitting along the rim of a fountain, her arms wrapped around her knees, her stare blankly glaring at the water that rested.

"_Gumi?" _Kaito questioned finally approaching her. _"I've been looking everywhere for you!"_ Once again, she didn't reply. Her eyes were lightly fixated upon the water.

He checked his cell phone for the time then momentarily looked back up at her. _"The reception just ended so it's time to go."_ Still she didn't acknowledge. _"That bored eh? Well you can play video games all night when we get home. Come on."_

Without a word, she finally got up and followed behind, Kaito completely unaware of her emotions.

Back at the reception grounds, everyone was saying their farewells and wishing the couple the best. Kaito headed back to the same table where everyone resided. There stood everyone of the vocaloid house saying goodbye to Luka.

After all had finished conversing, they decided who would drive with who. In the end, Meiko never fully turned up drunk, but she wasn't sober enough to drive. That left with Miku driving Meiko and Rin while Kaito had to drive the rest.

Let's just say Len wasn't too happy about going with Neru and Teto.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

In the car, Gumi silently sat in the front while Neru, Teto and Len sat in the back. Of course, Len was the shortest so he had to sit in the middle; this made things even more unfortunate for him.

"_Bawwwww, is Len-Len annoyed?"_ Teto said pulling on his ear. For the whole drive, both girls had tormented him. Gumi on the other hand, was still silent.

After a long drive and many pleads by Kaito to stop annoying Len, they finally arrived at home. Len immediately got out and ran for the front door, Teto and Neru chasing him from behind.

Kaito sighed at their antics as he peered over at Gumi. She was slightly hesitant to get out for a moment. She sat with her hands in her lap, looking down, her hair flowing down covering her eyes.

He finally realized something was wrong. She eventually got out of the car and started walking towards the door, which look as if Len kicked it open trying to run from the other two girls.

"_Gumi."_ Kaito said with an unusually assertive tone. Gumi froze, slightly surprised at his tone but managing to stay in the same state. She didn't turn around to look at him.

He walked up behind her and spun her around, gazing directly at her. _"What's wrong?" _He asked with the same seriousness as before.

She just looked away off to the side, trying to evade him. _"Nothing..." _She muttered pathetically. _"I'm going to bed.." _She backed off away from him and started inside.

Just the remorse in her voice along with the fact that she was actually going to bed this early told Kaito that something was wrong.

He made his way inside as well and shut the door behind him. In the other room he could hear Len yelling at Teto and Neru. For the moment, they were fine. The rest of the girls could scold them when they get home.

With his thoughts fixated on Gumi, he made his way upstairs. Slowly opening the door to her room, he looked up at the young vocaloid as she sat on the edge of her bed.

He walked in, not even bothering to turn the lights on, and sat down next to her. Even still she would not look up at him.

"_Gumi..." _He reached around her, lightly pulling her into a hug_, _which somewhat shocked the girl. _"It's okay if you don't want to tell me what's wrong. But please, don't be like this, okay?"_

Looking down at her, she wouldn't reply. About to get up, he was interrupted as she returned the hug. He looked back down at her as she buried her face into his chest. A small smile crossed Kaito's face as he lightly brushed his hair with his free hand.

For quite a while, they sat in that same embrace, not even exchanging a single more word. Eventually, Kaito had noted that the young girl was asleep. He then picked her up and rested her across her bed, tucking her in.

He stood there, staring at the young vocaloid for a moment before finally finally walking out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Looking up, he noticed Miku walking by staring at him. Already she was dressed up in her pajamas. The rest of the girls must have returned some while ago. _"You were in Gumi's room, eh?" _Miku asked rhetorically. _"We were looking for you. Didn't think you'd be flirting with Gumi." _She joked.

"_Oh hush you."_ Kaito responded. _"Anyways, did you calm Teto and Neru when you got home?" _Miku nodded. _"After both Rin and I helped annoy him some more, yeah." _Kaito frowned as she just giggled lightly. _"Yeah well, I'm going to bed. G'night." _He started towards his room as Miku went to hers.

He jumped on his bed then let out a deep sigh. He laid there for a few moments thinking about what had made Gumi so upset.

Going through the whole day in his mind, he suddenly paused and thought for a good moment. The one thing that had only lined up correctly.

He recalled Miki passing him by back at the wedding. He also recalled that she was returning from the same pathway that led towards Gumi.

Suddenly, he pulled out his cell phone, going through the numbers. _"Let's hope they didn't change their number." _He muttered to himself.

After a few rings, a girl seemed to pick up. _"Hello?" _came the voice from Kaito's phone.

"_Miki?"_ responded Kaito. _"We need to talk."_


End file.
